A Father's Love 3
by Kiara Kenobi
Summary: Here's part 3 of a four part mini series I've been reworking, mostly because I didn't like how I did it the first time. Anyway, its pretty much the same. Now, there's some more familiar characters too. Enjoy! Completed!
1. Explanations

Title: A Father's Love Part 3  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: As with the first two parts, I have no connections with anyone that's involved with any of the movies. I'm just a huge fan.  
Author's Note-The story continues, but in my own way. Enjoy!

Previously in part 2 of A Father's Love…..

Obi-Wan came over and he began to explain. "I'm sorry, Kiara. Yes, your brother came over to help me, but just as Vader was about to kill him, Kieran managed to duck away. We had to make Vader think I was wounded and he was killed."

"How did he get away though? I saw it with my own eyes, when Kieran was killed." She protested. She had the slightest bit angry. "What's going on, Dad? Why all of this?"

He sighed, not answering at first……..

And now, part 3 of A Father's Love

Chapter 1-Explanations

Obi-Wan sighed, as the three of them sat down to talk. "Did you see his face, when he was struck down?" He asked her.

She thought for a minute before shaking her head. "Why? Dad, I felt him die. It was Kieran." She said.

"When a Jedi dies, their soul is released." Her father explained. "Well, Vader didn't realize it, but Kieran wasn't injured badly enough to kill him." He sighed with relief, when he saw Kiara relax into a smile. "I'm so sorry we had to put you through this, Kiara."

"It's all right, Dad. I'm just relieved he's all right." She said, smiling at her brother.

Leia came over and greeted Kieran. "It's nice to meet you, Kieran." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "It's good to meet you too, Leia." He responded politely. Then, he looked at his father. "What do we do now, Dad?"

"I'm not sure." He answered, honestly. He glanced over at Luke, who was still thinking about what he had been told about his father's identity. "What are you thinking, Luke?"

"I'm mostly thinking that I need to finish my training, because I know that sooner or later I'll have to face Vader." He answered, looking directly at Obi-Wan.

"That's right. You will." Obi-Wan said. He led Luke to a quiet corner, so they could continue Luke's Jedi training. They worked for the next few hours, while Han flew them to the Rebel Headquarters. Leia supplied them with the coordinates.

Author's Note-Chapter 2 is on the way!


	2. Heart To Heart With Han

Chapter 2-Heart To Heart With Han

Kiara went up front to the cockpit, and she sat with Han and Chewie. She was a little angry for being deceived by her father and brother.

Han glanced over his shoulder at her. "Something wrong, Kiara?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Just family problems. Nothing major."

"I heard what happened. Your father asked for my help in getting Kieran out of there before he died. He never said that he was keeping it a secret from you." Han said, honestly.

"It just makes me angry that he let me think my brother was dead. He knew the truth and he kept it from me." There was a slight bit of anger in her voice, as she spoke.

Han and Chewie exchanged a look, before Han said, "maybe he had his reasons for keeping the truth from you. Did you ask him why he did it?" He hit a few switches on the console in front of him, as he waited for her to answer him.

She sighed. "No."

Their discussion was interrupted by a laser blast hitting the side of their ship. Chewie howled, as he explained in his way to Han what was going on. He was busily working in the copilot seat.

"What happened, Han?" Kiara asked, nervously.

Several fighters appeared from behind their ship. Their guns were firing crazily. A few of the lasers hit the side of the ship.

"Them." He said, pointing toward the fighters. He turned to Chewie. "Let's get ready to go into Hyperspace."

Chewie howled again, as he made the preparations. As soon as they were ready, Kiara was asked by Han to go back and talk to Obi-Wan and her brother. As soon as she went back, he tried to go into Hyperspace. By now, Leia had come up front to sit down with them. Han looked defeated, as soon as he realized they didn't go into Hyperspace.

"No light speed?" Leia asked, giving him an annoyed look.

"It's not my fault." He protested. Then he began looking for places to land, so he could make some repairs on his ship. Glancing at Leia, he asked, "know of any good places to land around here?"

"Where are we?" She asked, glancing out at the stars.

"The Anoat System." He answered.

"There's not much there." She commented.

Still looking through his computer records, he came across a possible place. "This is interesting. Lando."

"Lando System?"

"Lando isn't a system. He's a man. Lando Calrissian. Gambler, card player." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "You'd like him." He said. The changed course and headed toward Cloud City, where Lando was the Chief Administrator.


	3. Doublecrossed By Lando

Chapter 3-Double Crossed by Lando

Luke was well into his training, as Han began his descent over Cloud City. After a short banter session with someone over his comm, he was finally able to land the Falcon. He sighed in an irritated manner, as he exited the ship. The others followed. That is except for Luke and Obi-Wan. They continued with Luke's training.

Lando approached them himself. He looked very unhappy to see them at first. He walked right up to Han and he said, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here." As soon as he stood face to face with him, he brought his hand up to hit him, but he gave him a fierce hug instead. He laughed as he did. After he did, he then noticed the Kenobi twins and he greeted them.

"Hello." Kiara said, offering her hand in friendship. "I'm Jedi Master Kiara Kenobi. This is my brother and fellow Jedi Knight, Kieran."

"Hello. I'm Lando Calrissian. Your name sounds familiar. Are you by chance related to Ben Kenobi?"

"He's our father and Jedi Master." Kieran said, as he shook Lando's hand.

Lando turned back to Han. "So what's up?" He asked his old friend.

With a slight groan, he said, gesturing toward the Falcon, "repairs. I though you might be able to help me out."

He faked an angry look. "What have you done to my ship?"

"Hey. You lost it to me fair and square." Han said, giving him an innocent look.

Lando's face relaxed into a smile. "I'll have my people get to work as soon as possible. Come on." He said, as soon as Leia introduced herself too. He was about to walk with her, but Han stepped in and she took his arm instead. Lando and the twins followed. They walked inside and stopped dead, when they saw Vader right inside the door.

Kiara shot Lando an angry look. "What's all this about? What did you do, Lando?" She asked him. She exchanged a look with Kieran._ "What do we do? Dad and Luke are still on board the Falcon."_ She asked Kieran using the force.

_  
"Dad, Vader's here. Lando has double crossed us. He now knows I'm alive. We might need your help, but Luke still needs to stay out of sight." _Kieran used the force to say this to his father.

_  
"All right. He still has no idea about Leia yet, so she should be safe. I'll keep Luke on board. I'll be right there. Be careful and may the force be with you both." _He said to them both. He sighed, as he turned toward Luke. "Vader is here in Cloud City. I'm not sure you're ready to face him yet though."

Slipping on his jacket, he said, "Ben, they need my help if they're going to get out of there." He sighed.

Author's Note-I'm currently working on editing the next chapter. I'll post it as soon as it's done.


	4. The Confrontation

Chapter 4-The Confrontation

"I'm on my way in there to help get them out of there. I want you to stay here, until I get back." Obi-Wan ordered him. Then, he turned and left the ship. He headed inside and was immediately confronted by Vader. "Hello, Darth." He said, flatly.

They both ignited their sabers and began to duel. They both heard another saber be ignited, as they fought.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you, but I have to do this." Luke said, as Vader turned to him. "Your guards don't do their job very well, Father." He smirked slightly.

"Don't get cocky, Luke." He heard someone call out to him, as father and son began their saber fight.

"So, you know the truth about who I am. Good." Vader said. He seemed very pleased. "I'm glad Obi-Wan told you."

"Why? I have no intention of joining you." Luke said to him. He yelled in pain, after Vader sliced off his hand out of anger.

Vader used the force to push him through the air and he hit the wall before landing on the floor hard. Satisfied with merely wounding him, Vader turned and walked away. He felt victory with each step.

The sounds of light sabers could be heard through the hallway, as Kieran and Kiara fought there way over to Obi-Wan and Luke. They made it a few seconds later. "Dad, are you all right?" Kieran asked, as soon as they reached him.

"Yes, but Luke's injured. We need to get him some medical attention right away." Obi-Wan said, worriedly. "How did you two get over here and where are the others?"

"We fought our way through, after Kieran used a Jedi mind trick on the guards." Kiara said, hiding a smile. She came over and helped Obi-Wan get Luke back to the ship, where the others had gathered. As soon as they got on board, Han took off and he flew them toward the Rebel Base once again.

Author's Note-Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make it up on the next one.


	5. Attack Preparations

Chapter 5-Attack Preparations

They finally managed to arrive at the Rebel Base and Luke was immediately rushed to their medical facility. Here, he was treated and then fitted with an artificial hand. He was ordered to remain on bed rest for the next few days just to make sure he was all right.

Kiara and Kieran both sat in on the attack preparation meeting the rebels had gathered for. Neither offered much help, because they didn't feel it was why they had been trained as Jedi. They had low discussions with Obi-Wan at the same time. He half-listened to the meeting. He did want to hear the twins' views on what was going on, too.

After awhile, he decided it was time to contact Yoda._ "Master, it is time for the Jedi to come out of hiding. I am currently training Anakin and Padme's son."  
_

_  
"I know, Obi-Wan. Trained your own children in the Jedi ways too, you have."  
_

_  
"I have indeed, Master. I felt it was important for me to do so. Just in case I was found." _Obi-Wan explained suing the force.

_  
"Understand I do, Obi-Wan. Approve, too." _He responded._ "Keep your children safe, you must."_

"_Yes_, _Master_." Obi-Wan said. Then, he went back to listening as the attack prep continued. He could hear Luke and Leia chatting outside. It sounded like a serious discussion, too. He chose to leave them alone to talk.

Author's Note-I know. It's another short chapter. I will make it up in one of the upcoming chapters. Anyway, there's more to come.


	6. Another Father Daughter Talk

Chapter 6-Another Father Daughter Talk

Kiara walked outside to get some air. The sky was just beginning to get dark, and she looked up at the stars. She sighed, as she thought about her mother. "I miss you so much, Mom." She said sadly.

"You okay?" Obi-Wan asked, as he approached her.

"I'm just thinking about Mom." She admitted. She turned toward him. "I miss her, Dad."

"I do, too." He said. By now, he was standing right next to her.

"What did Master Yoda say about the attack?" She asked him.

"We are not to get involved." He said. "Jedi are still keeps of the peace. We're not meant to be soldiers."

She nodded. "Will Luke follow his destined path? He will have to face Vader a second time."

"He isn't ready yet. His training isn't going as quickly as you and Kieran's did." He said, with an exhausted sigh.

They sat down in a grassy area, so they could continue their talk.

She sighed and said, "Dad, why did you choose not to tell me that Kieran was alive? I have to admit that I was hurt that you chose not to tell me."

"I'm very sorry about that, Kiara. I never meant to hurt you, by keeping it from you." He said. He hesitated before adding, "I should of let you in on the plan." He glanced up at the stars.

Kiara smiled. "Will I ever meet Master Yoda?" She asked.

"Possibly some day." He answered, grinning back at her. His eyes filled with sadness just then. "You look so much like your mother." He said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I still have you and Kieran here with me, Daddy." She said, as she leaned against her father. She put her head on his shoulder.

Without thinking, he kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad we're together, too." He said softly to her. He glanced behind him and saw the rebels fling out of the building. "We should go."

"What are we going to do?" She asked, as they both stood up.

"We'll need to find out if Princess Leia needs any kind of Jedi help. She will still need protecting, after Luke goes to confront Vader." Obi-Wan said to her. "After his last training session, he'll only need a few more training sessions before he is ready to face his father."

"Good, because we're running short on time." She said, as Kieran came out. He was followed by Han and Chewbacca. The small group came toward them. Kiara looked at them and sighed. Then, she glanced at her father. "You need to finish Luke's training. I'll protect Leia. Kieran can keep a close eye on what's going on with the rebel fleet. I'll see if I can find out what they are planning to do." She turned around and walked away.

Han and Chewie approached Obi-Wan. "Was it something we said?" He asked..

With a small grin, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Kiara was sent on a solo mission." He turned to Kieran. "We need you to keep a close eye on the rebels and let us know what they're planning." He ordered him.

"Yes, sir." Kieran said, and he walked off.

Obi-Wan started to walk away to go look for Luke. Han watched him leave and he sighed. Then, he headed for another ship.

Author's Note-That's it for part 3. Part 4 is coming soon! If anyone is wondering, the reason why I gave this miniseries the title I did, its due to the fact that Obi-Wan is acting out of love for his children each time he makes a decision.


End file.
